The McKessie Rules of Boy Behavior
by bsloths
Summary: Taylor and Chad have always been great together. So when her perfect relationship starts to crumble, Taylor will do anything to try and fix it again. Oneshot in Taylor's POV. Chaylor, hints of Chyan.


This is my first HSM story! And it contains slash, though there's nothing even remotely explicit. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back now!

I'm conflicted, because I love Taylor and Chad together, and yet I also love Chad and Ryan. So what's a girl to do? Write a Chaylor/Chyan fic! You get the beeeeeeeest of both worlds. Uh, wrong Disney franchise. Sorry.

This takes place in early spring of their senior year.

Enjoy! And review!

Brandi

Disclaimer: Disney owns High School Musical. Not me. Just thought I'd clear that up, in case anyone thought otherwise.

**The McKessie Rules of Boy Behavior **

Taylor and her sister looked almost exactly alike. People always thought they were twins. Same eyes, same bone structure, same nose. And even though Taylor's sister was two years older, they were the same height and shoe size. It was a pretty good deal for Taylor; she rarely had to buy new clothes, because her sister was happy to provide her with hand-me-downs.

So it was a surprise to some people that their personalities couldn't be more different. Taylor's sister had picked her college because it was known as a party school. Taylor was intent on an Ivy League education. Taylor's sister was an average student, while Taylor had gotten straight A's since kindergarten. Her sister's ideal Saturday night consisted of the latest frat party and lots of loud music, while Taylor preferred sleepovers with Gabriella, Martha, and Kelsi. Taylor had had trouble talking to boys before a certain mop-topped jock came along; her sister had always been extremely popular with the opposite sex. She had even established rules about boy behavior, passed on to Taylor with sisterly authority.

Despite their differences, Taylor and her sister were good friends, and Taylor knew she could always count on her sister for advice.

Today's phone call came on the heels of a disturbing piece of information Taylor had received from Martha.

"Hello?"

"I think Chad's cheating on me," Taylor said breathlessly, afraid that if she didn't get it out right away, she'd never be able to say it.

"Chad, your boyfriend? Tay, he loves you. Why would he cheat on you?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" Taylor bit her lip, and then continued shakily, "Martha saw him at some restaurant tonight, and he had canceled our date because he said he had to help his mom with something. I don't think she needed help ordering a lobster dinner!" Tears were welling up in Taylor's eyes and she went ahead and let them fall. She hated herself for getting this emotional over a _boy_, but she and Chad had been dating for over a year. She had every right to be upset.

"Calm down, baby sister," her sister said soothingly. "Take a deep breath, okay?"

Taylor took the recommended breath. "I'm calm, I'm calm. What do I do?"

"Well, has Chad ever lied to you before?"

"Not that I know of."

"And did Martha actually see him with another girl?"

"No, she saw him alone at a table, eating. She was leaving with her parents, so she didn't get a chance to see who was with him."

"But there were definitely two plates on the table?"

"She thinks so."

"Okay, thinking something is not the same as knowing it. Talk to Chad. Tell him the truth, and see how he responds. Maybe he had to take his grandma out or something, and she's really mean."

"A Danforth relative, mean? You've got to be kidding!" Taylor felt a little like laughing, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"All I'm saying is, don't just jump to conclusions. Remember the rule: boys don't always think before they act. He might have a really good reason."

Taylor took another deep breath. "Okay. I'll talk to Chad. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let me know how it turns out!"

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too, baby sister."

The next morning, Taylor got up extra early. She had to get to Chad's house before he and Troy left for school.

Mrs. Danforth let her in, and she found her boyfriend plowing through his usual breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bagel. She wished she could eat that much all the time and have his figure. Well, not his exact figure. A girl's gotta have her curves.

"Hey, babe," Chad said through a mouthful of half-chewed eggs. "I'd kiss you, but…"

"But you're indisposed," Taylor finished for him, grinning despite her anxiety.

"Want some?" Chad held up a forkful.

Taylor shrugged. "Sure, thanks." She reached for the fork but at the last minute stole a piece of bacon.

"Hey!"

Taylor wiggled her eyebrows. "You snooze, you lose."

Chad just shook his head.

Taylor had to keep reminding herself why she was there as Chad finished eating.

"So, I was thinking I could drive you to school today," Taylor said hesitantly.

Chad looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I guess. Lemme just call Troy and tell him he doesn't have to pick me up."

"Okay." Taylor paced back and forth in the foyer as Chad called Troy and gathered his school things.

Once they were in the car, Taylor drove out of his development, and then pulled over.

"What—"

"Chad, we really need to talk."

He checked his watch. Taylor groaned inwardly. Since when did he care about getting to school early? Oh, yeah, since he and Ryan Evans had been getting in some early baseball practice in the mornings. _Sports._

"What is it?" he asked. She could sense an edge of annoyance to his voice and wondered if he knew what she was about to say.

"Martha saw you out last night, eating lobster or something. You told me you had to help your mom around the house. Why would you lie to me?" Taylor tried to keep her voice even. She knew he hated when she got squeaky.

"Oh, um…"

"It doesn't take that much thought, Chad. What were you doing there?"

Chad sighed, and lifted his bushy hair off his forehead for a moment. Finally, he looked at Taylor, genuinely apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I was having dinner with Ryan, and I don't really like to tell people that we hang out like that. I'm sorry."

Taylor was aghast. "You couldn't tell _me_? Your _girlfriend_? The girl you take out every weekend? You told me you loved me, Chad. That means you can tell me stuff like that."

"I know. I'm an idiot. But you knew that already." He smiled, but Taylor was not amused.

"I mean, what's the big deal, anyway? So you're friends with Ryan. We all like him. Who cares who knows?"

"_I _care. You know I have a reputation—"

"Bull. You're so worried about what other people think! You don't care that people know we're together, and I'm a nerd, remember?"

"You're not a nerd!"

Taylor turned away. No matter how much had changed at East High, no matter how many different groups were now socially accepted, there would always be divisions. And she and Chad most certainly didn't run in the same circles. Mathletes and athletes, with the exceptions of Troy and Gabriella and the two of them, did not mix easily. They were the exception rather than the rule.

"Chad, if you want to be friends with Ryan, that's great. But don't feel like you have to hide it from anyone, least of all me."

Chad thought for a moment. "Okay. I promise to be more honest with you. You're right, I wasn't being fair, and I hurt you for no reason. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." Taylor kissed him to show that she really meant it, and Chad looked relieved.

HSMHSMHSM

"Hey, what's up, sis?"

"Absolutely nothing, that's the problem."

"Huh?"

Taylor sighed. "I have nothing to do tonight. Chad is grounded, and everyone else is rehearsing for the spring musical."

"Remember the rule: when your boyfriend's gone, you need to lean on your girlfriends. Talk to me."

Taylor smiled, even though she knew her sister couldn't see. "Thanks, because I need more Chad advice."

"You're kidding. Wait, do you think he's lying about being grounded?"

"No, I know that's true. I called earlier today and his mom answered. He broke curfew."

"Aw, that sucks. Was he out with you?"

"When?"

"When he broke curfew."

"Oh. No, he was out with his friend Ryan. _Again_." Taylor didn't realize how disdainful it sounded until her sister answered.

"Ooh, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"_Please_. They're on the baseball team together. They've been friends for awhile."

"Well, do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do. He's really great. But I just get lonely because they're together all the time. And between baseball, Ryan, his best friend Troy, and me, Chad's stretched pretty thin. I just miss him sometimes."

"Well, when you _are_ together, how does he treat you?"

Taylor was surprised at the question. "He's a great boyfriend, he really is."

"Okay, don't get defensive. I just want to make sure my baby sister's being treated with respect."

"He respects me, I promise."

"Good."

Taylor and her sister chatted for a little while longer, and when they hung up, Taylor couldn't help but think about what her sister had said. _Was_ Chad respectful? He _tried_ to be a good boyfriend, that was for sure. But it seemed like lately, she had taken a backseat to all the other things going on in his life. And she had been okay with that. Although, now that she thought about it, they had barely said two words to each other all week, even at lunchtime. At lunch, they always sat with Troy and Gabriella and their other friends, so it wasn't like they were able to really talk.

She had to fix that immediately. She knew he probably wasn't allowed to answer his phone, so Taylor drove over to the Danforths' house.

Luckily, Chad's parents weren't home. He let her in, looking happy to see her, but also a little surprised.

"What are you doing here, babe?"

"I know you're grounded, but I haven't gotten to talk to you all week. I miss you."

Chad gave her a hug. "You're right; I guess it's been awhile. Come on, sit down." He led her over to the couch.

"What about your parents? When will they be home?"

Chad waved his hand dismissively. "Way later. Want something to drink?"

Taylor thanked him and nodded happily. What was she worrying about? He was so sweet to her.

The night did wonders for her self-esteem. They stayed on Chad's couch, laughing and talking, sometimes kissing, for quite a few hours. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth came home to find them asleep on the couch; they had dozed off during a movie.

Taylor got out of the house as quickly as she could – they weren't angry, but she knew she shouldn't have been there while he was grounded, and didn't want to make waves.

From then on, Chad made sure he talked to her everyday, if only for a few minutes. Taylor was grateful for that; she had a feeling he had sensed it when she had been feeling ignored, and now he was trying to make up for lost time.

HSMHSMHSM

"I'll call you later, sis, I'm on my way out to Chad's baseball game."

"Okay, sure. Have fun! But not too much fun! Remember rule number seven!"

Taylor hung up with her sister and headed to Gabriella's house. Chad was getting a ride over with Ryan, and Troy didn't have golf that day, so the three of them were going to watch the Wildcats play.

Troy and Gabriella were waiting for her when she pulled up.

"Hey, no Chad?" Troy asked, looking disappointed.

Taylor rolled her eyes without meaning to. "He got a ride from Ryan."

"Of course." Troy matched her eye-roll and they grinned at each other. Taylor wasn't the only one who had begun seeing less of Chad once he and Ryan had become friends.

At the game, they waved to Chad and Ryan, who were warming up. They were stretching sitting down, with the soles of their feet pressed together, pulling each other's arms back and forth.

Gabriella stifled a giggle.

"What?" Taylor asked, not seeing what was so funny.

"Nothing. It's just, Ryan's always finding ways to touch Chad."

"What?" Taylor said again.

"It's true. Whenever I go out with them, Ryan's always got his arm around Chad, or their knees are touching, or something." Gabriella glanced at Taylor in concern. "You never noticed?"

"I…I've never been out with just the two of them."

"Oh." Gabriella giggled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Well, Ryan's had a crush on him forever."

"Excuse me?" Taylor's throat tightened. She felt like she was going to throw up a little. "How do you know that?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Ryan and I are buds. He told me." She looked at Taylor again, who was slightly panicked. "Oh, I don't think Chad has any idea, Tay. It's just one of those things. Chad thinks they're just friends." Gabriella backpedaled, "I mean, they _are_ just friends."

Taylor opened her mouth to ask Gabriella if she was sure, when Troy came up to them.

"Where've you been?" Gabriella asked, and Troy pointed to the coach.

"I was just talking baseball with Coach." Troy settled himself on the bleachers next to Gabriella.

"But you don't play baseball," Taylor said, swallowing hard and trying to feel like a normal human being again.

"I know, but…"

Taylor didn't hear whatever it was Troy had to say next. She was too busy watching her boyfriend. He was now in the dugout with his teammates, and they were all huddled together, getting pumped up. But Chad and Ryan had their arms around each other, and when they broke after the customary "What team?" chant, Chad and Ryan hugged and she thought she heard Ryan say, "Go get 'em, Tiger."

"I think I need a soda," Taylor told her friends, and got up slowly, trying to keep her legs from giving out on her. She had to get rid of the giant lump that had formed in her throat. Gabriella gave her a sympathetic smile.

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it. Ever since that baseball game at Lava Springs last summer, Ryan and Chad had been inseparable. She could see that now. In fact, Ryan had always taken top priority. Chad broke dates with Taylor to be with Ryan. Chad spent more time at Ryan's locker than at Taylor's. Chad sat through the three-hour-long spring musical auditions, just because Ryan had asked him to be there for moral support. Chad dropped everything when Ryan called.

Taylor slumped against the chain-link fence. If her life were a musical, she'd be belting out "Hopelessly Devoted" or some other wronged-woman ballad right about now. How had she not seen it? God, she was so stupid. Even if Chad didn't realize it yet, she knew his heart belonged to someone else now.

She got her soda and returned to the bleachers, watching the game through misty eyes. She did her best not to cry; she didn't want Gabriella or Troy to see anything. During the game, she kept noticing things she hadn't before, like the fact that Chad and Ryan had made up their own victory handshake for whenever one of them scored a run. The fact that they were constantly slapping each other on the back with encouragement. And when the Wildcats won, Ryan grabbed Chad's hand before the team came together in a group hug. Things she had dismissed for months as friendly gestures suddenly had a whole new meaning, because as much as she was looking at their body language, she was also looking at their expressions. And the looks they were giving each other went far beyond friendship. Chad had looked at _Taylor_ like that, in the beginning.

After dropping Troy and Gabriella back home, she made it to her front lawn before emptying the contents of her stomach onto the grass.

HSMHSMHSM

"Chad's in love with Ryan!" Taylor sobbed into the phone.

"Oh, God, Tay, get real."

"I _am_ being real! Gabriella practically _told_ me!"

She could practically hear her sister wrinkle her nose. "How does she know something like that?"

"She knows _Ryan_ loves _Chad_. And I didn't see it for months, but it all makes sense. They spend like all their free time together, and he talks about Ryan all the time, and they're always touching each other. Oh, God, my boyfriend's gay. Oh, my God."

Her sister stayed quiet for a minute and just let Taylor cry. Then she said. "I'm really sorry you had to find out like that. But I think the best thing you can do right now is to talk to Chad."

"That's all you ever tell me to do!" Taylor whined, even though she knew her sister was right.

"You know I'm right."

Taylor groaned. "I know, I know. I just needed to vent."

"That's what I'm here for. You're always supportive of me, so it's not like I'm going to turn my back on you in your time of need. It's one of the rules."

"It is _not_!" Taylor was able to chuckle faintly. "You're just making them up as you go along now, aren't you?"

"Yup, I am. Now go find out if Chad likes what's-his-face."

Taylor was really sick of going over to Chad's house and demanding his attention. It was getting old…but she had to know.

She sat outside of his house for a full ten minutes before she worked up the nerve to go in. The game had been over for hours, so she assumed Chad would be home. And she didn't see his parents' cars in the driveway, so again, she was pretty sure it was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. If only she didn't want to throw up again at the mere thought of having the conversation she was about to have.

Chad let her in, and he knew right away that something was wrong.

"Chad, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's going on?" He led her to his bedroom, and closed the door. She perched on his armchair, and he took the bed. She knew he was surprised that she hadn't sat next to him, but for this, she figured a little distance was necessary.

"Do you have anything you wanna tell me?" she began.

Chad looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"It means—do you have any secrets that you might want to get off your chest? Anything at all that you think I should know about you?"

Chad's eyes held the slightest glimmer of fear, and she knew she had him. But coaxing the truth out wouldn't be quite so easy.

"You know a lot of things about me," Chad said, stalling for time.

"Okay, answer this then. Do you love me?" Taylor held her breath.

"Of course I do." Chad made to reach for her hand, but she pulled back. Letting out the breath, she stared directly into his eyes.

"I love you, too. That's what makes this so hard. Chad, I have…suspicions…that you don't love me the same way that I love you." She didn't want to bring up Ryan yet; she thought that might be too much.

Chad had that trapped look in his eyes again. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Can you tell _me_ what it means?" Taylor eyed him pointedly, and Chad flinched. "Please, Chad. Be honest with me. Because our relationship hasn't been as…well, I guess the right word is…strong, as it used to be."

Chad moved closer to her, and this time she didn't pull away. "Taylor, I didn't want to hurt you. And I do love you. I do. But you're right; it's just not in the way you want."

Taylor let out a whimper, and he palmed her cheek. "I don't know what 'suspicions' you're talking about, but I'm guessing you figured out that I'm kind of…interested in guys." He said the last word so quietly that she was afraid she had misheard, but no, the look on his face told the truth.

Taylor wasn't even aware that she had begun to cry until the salty tears began dripping into her mouth. Chad did his best to wipe them away.

"Actually, that's not true, Taylor. I'm only interested in one guy."

"Ryan." Taylor didn't phrase it as a question, but Chad nodded anyway.

"I don't know how it happened," he explained. "And it hasn't, really. I mean, nothing's happened. Between us. Um," Chad stopped talking, flustered.

Taylor used that opportunity to gather her thoughts. "Chad, I love you. And I want to be here for you. I want to be your friend. We've been more like friends than anything else lately, and I don't want to lose that."

Chad pulled her out of the chair and into a hug. He said into her hair, "Oh, man, me neither, Tay. You're my best girl—female—friend, you know that, right?"

Taylor nodded, and pulled out of the hug. "So, I guess that means we just broke up." She wiped at her eyes. "My first break up. You just _had_ to be nice about it. Jerk," she tried to tease, but Chad couldn't bring himself to even smile.

"For the record, I think _you_ broke up with _me_."

Taylor considered that. "I guess I did." Something occurred to her. "Hey, how long were you gonna lead me on?"

Chad shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I don't know that I ever would have been brave enough to tell you the truth."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I came close to telling Troy once. I think he might have an idea. But no, no one else knows."

"Don't you think _Ryan_ should know? Gabriella told me that he has a crush on you."

Chad's eyes got big. "Really? I thought maybe…but I didn't want to…I just…"

Taylor ruffled his curly hair. "What are you still doing here? Go talk to him!"

"No." Chad smiled.

"No?"

"I mean, I will. Tomorrow morning. But tonight, I want to take my favorite girl out."

"Chad, did you just join the conversation? We're over." Taylor wiped away the last of the tears and took a deep breath. It felt freeing to say it out loud. She said it again, trying out the word's effect on her. "Over." She was sad, but still, it could have felt worse.

"I know. But we're going out as friends."

"I could handle that."

"Good."

"Just let me make a quick phone call."

"Oh, already had another date lined up, didja?" Chad joked, and Taylor poked him.

"Not funny. I have to call my sister. But I'll meet you at my car, okay?"

Chad pressed a kiss to her forehead, and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Okay."

He paused at the doorway. "Hey, Tay?"

"Mm?"

"That was the first time I've talked about my feelings. So thank you."

Taylor smiled. "You're welcome," she said sincerely, and he smiled back.

Once he had left the house, Taylor flipped open her phone.

"Hey sis? I have a rule for you about certain guys making much better friends than boyfriends…"


End file.
